


Immortalized

by fravanel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fravanel/pseuds/fravanel
Summary: Of two different worlds, Kara and Lena met at university, never expected to learn a new kind of relationship beyond friendship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Someone’s being giddy,” Kara made an obvious remark as she threw a baseball at the tall grinning man in plain navy-blue long sleeve shirt. Fortunately, James caught it on time as he entered the room or else it would hit his precious good-looking face.

“Pfft what?” he frowned, attempting to hide his now wide ear-to-ear smile.

Winn spun in his chair from the computer to look at his best friend and his eyes went wide, “You finally did it!”

“Did what?” Alex finally spoke up, her eyebrows raised, after enjoying her beer in peace in the hot summer afternoon.

“He asked Lucy out… and by the look of it, I guessed she said yes. Congratulations, man!”

Before James could say further or anything at all, Winn jumped and gave him a tight hug, laughing. They were hanging out at their club’s activity room, which was basically a deserted office at the end of the corridor in the physics department building. Right, the Astronomy Club of National City University which was founded by Winslow “Winn” Schott Jr. and Kara Danvers due to their common interest in celestial objects, space and the physical universe as a whole, and also joined in mercy by James “Jimmy” Olsen and Alex Danvers.

“Really?! That’s awesome, James!” Kara exclaimed, felt happy too for their best friend.

“Whoa alright, alright. It’s just the first date, guys,” James chuckled sheepishly.

“Yeah, a first date with _the_ Lucy Lane!” Winn rolled his eyes.

Alex sprayed her beer out from her mouth, “What?! That Lucy Lane? Damn James, I salute you for asking out the dean’s daughter who is also an army general.”

“Thanks to Lena, she introduced us earlier. She owed me a favor actually in the photography class so this is her saying thanks.”

_Lena? That sounds familiar._ Kara thought but she kept quiet.

“Lena as in Lena Luthor? I thought she’s taking computer science. We have programming class together,” Winn pointed out.

“Huh? I have her in bioengineering class,” Alex frowned.

_This is weird, but weird in a funny way._ “Who’s Lena? I think I’ve heard James mentioned her a few times before, but not you two,” Kara glanced at the other two.

“Apart from the fact that she’s everyone’s classmate except you, Kara, she’s the younger daughter of the infamous Luthor family. She’s preparing herself to take over the Luthor company once she graduates. You know, the typical rich kid life path,” James explained.

“Why haven’t I met her? I know everyone,” the blonde’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That’s because she’s very unfriendly. She has that bitch face she keeps in class the whole time that clearly says _talk to me and I’ll kill you_. I don’t like her, she just gives off those scary vibes,” Alex made a face.

“Eep, that sounds scary but it’s not entirely true. She helps me sometimes with my codes. She’s like super smart, and I swear to God, if she’s like a walking cult, I would be the most loyal servant…”

Kara laughed at Winn’s exaggeration as he continued to ramble on and on. Whoever this Lena was, she was intrigued by this mysterious occasional mention in their conversation in one kind of a way.

“Hey, James. Do you have her number, by any chance?”

Alex gasped, “Kara, don’t tell me you’re gay out of sudden.”

“No,” Kara immediately objected and glanced at her sister, “I’m just interested to get to know her. I mean, I should know everyone here. What’s the harm in that?”

“And here I thought I could be the president of the newly founded Gay Sisters club,” Alex sighed jokingly which prompted a playful laughter from Winn and James.

“Alright, let’s focus back on preparing our next stargazing night which is due next weekend!” Winn clapped his hands once in excitement.

Kara stared at the number James typed in her phone earlier as the chatter continued buzzling. She did not even know why she asked for it, the purpose behind it was a puzzle to her.

Everyone was standing, chatting with their friends and holding a cup of beer under the dark night sky. It was a bonfire night, organized to celebrate the university football team’s glorious 2-0 win at home field. Kara was, of course, excited because her friend, Mike was the team star.

“Hey, congratulations! I knew you guys could do it,” Kara grinned and gave the ridiculously handsome young man a hug.

Mike smiled in pride, “It was a team effort.”

“Is this some reconciliation of exes?” a black-haired pretty girl came out of nowhere and lingered her arm around Mike’s waist.

True, Kara and Mike were in a relationship at high school until he had to moved away with his mother to England after his parents’ unfortunate divorce and before their senior year. They broke up, realizing that long distance was not going to work at that point. At the British soil, Mike met Imra, his current girlfriend who later followed him to do undergraduates at US, precisely, National City.

Mike swung his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder and smiled, “Maybe,” he joked. Kara laughed as the lips on Imra’s face formed a pout which later the football star gave a short peck. They were definitely on good terms even they were not at the beginning. Seeing your ex back with someone else after grieving over the painful break up for quite a while was a literal definition of ripping out your heart out of your chest and trying to put it back with tapes. Kara suddenly felt a nudge from her right.

“Hey, Kara. If you’re still interested, that’s Lena,” James whispered and pointed at a certain petite brunette with a book in her hand, talking to two other gorgeous ladies whose beauty might have come from out of this world. Kara looked at that particular direction, trying to take in her looks. Straight medium cut black hair, a pair of green eyes that would remind her of the forests she explored with Alex while they were still kids, and a sharp jawline which she thought could cut a thread if it could.

Kara was nervous and she did not know why. How was she planning to approach this mysterious girl yet whom everyone knows?

“You need a push?”

“No,” Kara again, rejected the offer straight away.

“Hey, what are you two whispering about? Don’t leave us out,” Mike interrupted as the couple looked at them with a questioning expression.

“Oh, we’re just talking about this stargazing thing we’re gonna do…” James replied while Kara quickly took out her phone and typed a text to a certain Lena Luthor.

_Hi, is this Lena in James’ photography class?_

_Yes, who’s this?_

Kara did not expect a reply that soon and now she had no idea what to say next. She thought for a while and her fingers moved again.

_I’m Kara._

She stopped, followed by a little sigh. Ugh she honestly did not know what to say. Kara lifted up her lead-lined glasses to use her supervision and smiled in triumph.

_I’m Kara, James’ friend. I saw you holding a book on quantum entanglement. Maybe we can talk about it after the bonfire? I know one thing or two about it._

Kara could see Lena took her eyes off her phone and looked around while trying to hide the said book. She mentally face-palmed in shame. What if she scared her out? Re-reading the text she sent, Kara swore she cringed.

_Sure. 12 at Paris residence._

Kara’s face broke into a smile.

“Hi,” Kara greeted the shorter girl, trying to calm down her nerves. Her hands fidgeting behind her back. Lena squinted her eyes at the tall blonde, looking like she was doing a full check up on Kara.

“Umm should I bring anything or… nothing?” she was confused.

Lena looked at her, “So, where are we hanging out?”

“Hanging out? Where? What? Right. My place?” Kara was out of place, taken aback by her straightness to the point.

“Okay.”

Luckily, Kara was staying at the Paris residence. And it turned out Lena was staying at the top floor, where the expensive apartments were. In the elevator, the silence was awkward and uncomfortable for Kara. She could feel the scary vibes emitted in the atmosphere which Alex described the other day. But Kara was not scared; she was nervous and she still did not know why.

“I thought you’re doing journalism,” Lena broke the silence.

A surprise flashed in the blonde’s eyes, “Technically yeah but both my parents are scientists and my sister’s doing biomedical engineering here so science’s pretty much common in the house.”

Lena stayed quiet for a few moments before muttering, “Interesting.”

“How did you know I’m in the journalism?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I… don’t know yet. There’s so many stuffs I’m interested in at the moment.”

“For one, you could’ve fooled me,” Lena smiled at her before turning back to the elevator’s door. Kara did not turn away, her eyes still lingered on the woman next to her. Her heat stopped beating for once, or so she thought but quickly pulled herself together before getting caught. She cleared her throat as the elevator door opened.

They quickly settled down in the apartment with Lena sitting on the couch and Kara fixing their drinks in the kitchen, “What do you want for a drink?”

“Do you have scotch?”

“Umm… no.”

“Well, then, plain water will do.”

Kara nodded and brought over their drinks, “So, I know you’re in James’ photography class, Winn’s programming class and Alex’s bioengineering class. Those are so different,” she tilted her head.

Lena let out a small laugh, “I’m taking biochemistry as my major, if that’s what you’re asking. Everything else is just for extra credit.”

“Wow,” Kara could not help but let amazement written all over her face.

“So, what do you know about quantum entanglement?”

Kara tried her best to tell everything she knew about the said phenomenon yet could not compete with Lena’s knowledge. They eventually moved on to lighter stuffs.

“Have you watched Arrival?” the brunette asked, looking like she had two cups of coffee. _Why isn’t she sleepy yet?_ Kara held back a yawn and glanced at the clock, its needle approaching 3AM. Luckily it was Sunday.

“Nope,” the blonde shook her head, smiling while her eyes were teary.

“You should watch it. It’s very interesting, from what I’ve watched in the trailer.”

“Maybe we can watch it now,” Kara suggested.

“Now? Are you sure?” Lena glanced at her phone.

“I mean, you said it’s _very_ interesting,” Kara took her laptop, her eyebrows raised suggestively, and set it on the coffee table.

“Okay, if you say so.”

The movie opened with a scene in which a dozen extraterrestrial spacecrafts silently hovering over different locations on Earth and Kara already felt that this was not her kind of movie. Her eyes closed suddenly, then opened, closed, and opened. She thought that maybe she could rest her eyes for just five seconds, so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

“KARA!”

Her blue eyes shot opened. Alex was standing in front of her, her right hand on the hip and her head tilted with confusion. Kara got up and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock afterwards – 7AM.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch while still in clothes you’re wearing last night?” she set down the coffee on the table before gasping in realization, “You had someone over!”

Kara threw her an indifferent look and sipped her latte, “Not _exactly_. I was hanging out with Lena and I fell asleep during the movie.”

Another surprised gasp escaped from Alex, “Lena as in Lena Luthor? And you fell asleep? Way to go.”

“Ugh I know, I couldn’t help it. It’s like past 3AM. I should text her,” Kara took her phone and typed swiftly.

_Hey, I’m really really sorry that I fell asleep._

Before Kara could put down her phone, a text came in and her face light up at the reply. Alex could only raise her eyebrows while enjoying her cappuccino, leaned comfortably next to her sister.

_It’s okay. It was 3am anyway._

_Well, I had a great time. Is there any way I could make up to you?_

_Maybe another movie. That’s not past midnight. That way, I’m sure you won’t fall asleep._

_Guilty as charged, and sure! ;)_

Kara smiled as she put away the phone and took a few sips of her latte. “Why are you so giddy?” Alex narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not!” her objection quickly manifested itself, and Kara quickly changed the topic, “So what are we going to do today?”

“First off, you obviously have to shower. Then, we’ll go out…” Alex continued to speak the day’s plan yet Kara’s mind wandered to last night. Although they talked about a lot of things, she could not make out of Lena, as if she was just scratching on the surface that had a lot of hidden things beneath. She liked her green emerald eyes though, especially when she smiled even just a little.

Kara looked at her reflection in the mirror as she was standing there in her grey hoodie and black jeans. She made sure that she sprayed her cheap perfume a bit. She cleared her throat at the realization that she was making a big fuss over this. Lena just invited to her place for a movie tonight. _Right, it’s just a movie._

She locked her apartment as she carefully carried three packets of potato chips and made her way to Lena’s place which was at the top floor of the same residence. As her feet closing in, Kara swore her heart beat faster. She knocked the door at a scout’s rhythm and heard Lena saying _come in_. The door opened and Kara wiggled her eyebrows in confusion. Lena was not alone. “Hey, I hope you don’t mind. Roulette’s bored and decided to join us at the last minute.”

Veronica Sinclair aka Roulette, the notorious party girl who liked to play poker and gained some money from it although she came from a wealthy family.

“No, not at all,” Kara chirped and put down the chips.

“I like her already, Lena,” Roulette smirked and snatched away one as she sat back comfortably at the left side of the couch. Lena was in the middle, leaving the right side to Kara who only smiled back. Lena shot her a sorry look. _Oh boy it’s going to be a long night._

Kara watched the movie awkwardly. She could not help it but she was not comfortable watching a horror thriller movie. _Don’t Breathe_ would definitely haunt her tonight in her sleep, she was sure of that. She did not even finish a big packet of chips.

“That’s a terrifyingly great movie,” the blonde commented with a made-up laugh as the credits rolling on the black screen.

“It’s Roulette’s choice. I would’ve picked up something more captivating. _Interstellar_ , for example,” Lena shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s more like intellectual deep-thinking movies, Lena,” Roulette snickered.

“ _Coco_ ’s interesting,” Kara grinned.

Silence filled the air. Roulette burst into laughter, “What are you? Ten?”

Faint blushes crept onto Kara’s cheeks, “At least, I’m not into psychopath blind man who kills off robbers.”

“Alright, Roulette, I think you’ve had enough of your share of fun,” Lena raised her eyebrows and gestured her to the door. Roulette smirked, got up and walked towards the door.

Before closing it, the petite woman said, “Have fun you two.”

Kara turned her attention towards the brunette beside her and chuckled awkwardly, “So, that was fun.”

“She can be intense, sometimes.”

“Well, I have to go. I got Snapper’s class tomorrow morning and I haven’t finished reviewing the texts yet,” the blonde bit her lips, slight regret presented in her voice. Lena looked at her with indecipherable expression written on her face, but her eyes, they were trying to say something. At least, to Kara.

“Okay,” Lena’s lips curved a little smile.

Kara was lying splat on her bed on a Sunday morning, staring at the ceiling. Her memory jogged back to the movie night, where she occasionally glanced at Lena during the movie and where she also caught Lena glancing sometimes at her too, as if she wanted to say something. She was obviously still frustrated at Roulette announcing herself unexpected because she could clearly see that Lena was acting differently as if her castle walls were built higher than the time she was with Kara. Her guard was undoubtedly up. Her phone vibrated, a text came in. Kara sat up as she read it. It was from Lena.

_Hey, thank you so much for helping out with the article review! How can I repay you?_

_I know how. By giving me the most precious thing, a human could have._

_You mean my brain? You’re aware that I need it for my future professional endeavors, right?_

_No, silly! Time, it’s the most precious thing a human could have because once you give it to someone else, you can never take it back._

_Oh._

_So, movie at the cinema next weekend? Justice League?_

_Hmm okay deal._

Kara pumped up her fist in the air with a very big grin plastered on her face.

“Hey, ready to go?” Kara could not hide her goofy grin as soon as she saw Lena. They were taking a cab in front of the residence to the cinema because apparently it was 16km away. Aside from the overwhelming happiness, Kara could not pinpoint the reason why was she being anxious. _I mean, it’s not like a date, right? Friends go watch movies together sometimes,_ she thought.

“Yeah,” the brunette threw her a sheepish smile.

She was definitely dressing up a bit more than usual, a plain white button up untucked, blue jeans and freshly polished black heels, and her black shiny hair was down. Kara gulped and looked at herself, a plain navy-blue shirt tucked in, a black bomber jacket and black jeans, along with shiny white sneakers. Yep, they looked like they were on a date, a casual first date.

They sat in silence at the back of the cab. After staring at her fingers fidgeting on her knees, Kara looked up to say something but stopped when she saw Lena was enjoying the view outside the window. Her blue eyes lingered a bit longer as she took the moment to appreciate Lena’s side profile, her pretty hair, her mesmerizing green eyes, her cute nose, her inviting lips, her sharp jawline. Kara took a deep breath and looked away, blushing. Did she just check Lena out? She mentally facepalmed.

The pair headed straight away to the movie hall after buying a bottled water for Lena, soda for Kara and a large popcorn to share, which Kara hesitated at first because she loved popcorn too much but Lena convinced her that she did not eat them much. Their seats were at top middle row as that was where the most ideal to watch, according to Kara.

“Kara, I think you’re gonna finish that popcorn way before the movie starts,” Lena smiled as she raised her eyebrows.

The blonde opened her mouth to protest but no words came out and she stopped eating eventually, more to stuff her mouth with the poor popcorn. Lena giggled and held out her hand, inviting a questioning look from Kara. The brunette gestured the popcorn and Kara’s mouth formed an ‘O’ signaling an understanding. She took a handful of popcorn, and as she was putting them into Lena’s hand, the brunette captured her hand, along with the popcorn still in Kara’s hand. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Lena?”

Kara looked at her, confused, under the light from the movie screen. The grip was tight as Kara struggled to free her hand, not that she could not get away easily using her super strength but she was afraid that she would hurt Lena and exposed herself in the process. Not that she did not enjoy the skin contact, it was overwhelming and her heart was not cooperating with her.

“Alright, I let you go,” Lena smirked and the grip loosened painfully slowly. Kara immediately cleared her throat and resumed eating the popcorn. It went like that for a few times throughout the movie. At one point, Lena still took Kara’s hand although there was no popcorn left and held it until the end. Of course, Kara could not focus on the movie. _Is she flirting with me? But friends do hold hands, right?_

The credits rolled on the big screen and Lena quickly let go of her hand as the hall’s light switched on. And Kara’s mind wandered off to some certain thoughts.

“So… I had a great time.”

The pair was standing in front of Lena’s apartment, as Kara insisted to walk her home although they were a few floors apart because just wanted to make sure that she was safe.

“Yeah me too,” Lena looked down at the floor.

Kara looked at her, smiled and pulled her into a hug which left Lena startled but the brunette slowly put her arms around too. They pulled apart eventually.

“Well, I’ll be leaving. See you around,” Kara gave a cheeky smiled and turned around.

“Kara, wait,” the brunette took her hand, halting Kara and she gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go, “Thank you.”

Kara was absolutely flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry for the definitely late update. Life's been catching up with me and I know this pace is painfully slow. I do hope you still enjoy them!


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight and Kara could not sleep after spending a day with Lena. She was still thinking about the kiss on the cheek, her fingers lingering on it, debating on its meaning. Was it supposed to be a friendly thing or more of a flirt? Kara blushed at the latter and groaned in frustration, as her phone light up on the bedside drawer.

_I have something to tell you._

The blonde frowned and sat up as she read the text from Lena. Was the brunette having trouble sleeping too?

_Okay shoot._

_It was actually my birthday._

Kara choked and quickly typed away.

_What?! Lena, you should have told me. We could do something more fun :(_

_It’s okay, Kara. Spending time with you could not be less fun than anything else. But, thank you, anyway._

Kara could imagine her chuckling before saying a thank you.

_I’m honored that you spent your special day with me. I’ll do something big for you next birthday, then! That’s a promise ;)_

_Birthday is not a special day in the Luthor family, Kara. I’m going to bed, goodnight._

_Goodnight, Lena. Sweet dreams._

Kara sighed as she put aside her phone and lied back down. Her arms crossed under her head, she stared at the ceiling, getting lost in thoughts then slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Lena held her phone to her chest and let out a sigh. She did not know why she told the blonde that it was her birthday. It felt wrong not to tell her and she had a hunch that birthdays were a great deal to Kara. Heck she did not know how did they became close and how she was comfortable being around Kara or why did Kara even approach her in the first place. She remembered vaguely the first time she heard her name.

_“Yeah I’ll definitely text you later,” James grinned as Lucy punched in her number and glanced at Lena who was sitting idly, looking smug in her shades. They just had some coffee at Noonan’s._

_“See you later, Lena,” Lucy gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away._

_As soon as the woman was out of their sight, James exclaimed, “Damn, Luthor. I owe you big time.”_

_“Favors already paid, Olsen. It seems like you two really took it off because apparently we’ve been here for almost two hours,” Lena chuckled and drank her coffee, black as she preferred._

_“Oh shit that means it’s already 3,” James looked at his watch and got up, “I have to go. Kara’s gonna be mad that I’m late to the club’s meeting.”_

_“And who’s this Kara?” Lena raised her eyebrows; curiosity nabbed her mind._

_“A close friend of mine. Wait, I thought you know her. Everyone around here knows Kara Danvers,” James frowned._

_“Apparently, I’m not everyone around here.”_

_James shrugged, “You’ll meet her in one way or another. That girl likes to mingle around.”_

At that time, Lena thought it was bizarre that everyone should know Kara Danvers. Her mind then replayed back the moment where she saw the blonde in person for the first time after James mentioned her.

_“Leslie, you shouldn’t do that to Miss Grant!”_

_Lena looked up from her book at Noonan’s, enjoying her weekend reading in peace until that was, a certain someone came in bringing along some drama. What a way to disturb her peace, she thought._

_“Oh yeah? Then, tell her not to undermine my work. I’ve worked so hard to get where I am now, blondie!”_

_Lena pinched her nose in annoyance as she watched the two women bickering in front of the counter. One was very expressive in her loud gestures, very eccentric in her choice of style as well; leather jacket, leather boots, silver hair, black lipstick and a very pale face meanwhile another one, a blonde, was the opposite, more to the girl-next-door with her ordinary clothing; her striped sweatshirt, dark blue pants and white sneakers. Not to mention, the glasses made her looked like a total nerd-dork or dork-nerd, whichever suited better._

_“Hey Kara, here’s your latte and… one mocha for you, Leslie,” the barista put the two drinks on the top counter._

_“Thanks, Jay!” the blonde gave him a bright smile and picked up her drink, while the other woman grumbled and took hers._

_Lena was taken aback by the degree of brightness that smile radiated. Could it be possible for someone to have a smile like that? Was this James’ close friend, Kara? That Kara? She watched the pair walked out, still bickering._

_“You know, I could give you her number,” the barista whom Kara apparently called as Jay smirked, interrupting Lena’s observation as she startled. She shot an icy glare, sending him away squeaked in fear, a bit, and resumed her reading although she found herself could no longer focus as much as before._

Lena definitely could not get the image of Kara’s smile out of her mind after that. Something about her was just so warm, open and inviting, alas all she had known her whole life was coldness, shallowness and extreme caution, thanks to her family and her lack of friends, _real_ friends. After some time, she found herself tracing back to the night where she interacted with Kara for the first time which surprisingly the blonde initiated.

_Hi, is this Lena in James’ photography class?_

_Lena was surprised to receive a text from an unknown number, moreover mentioning James. She was at the bonfire, with Andrea and Veronica, of course dragged by the latter. She dreaded staying out in the cold summer night, and socializing with people whom she barely knew their name when she could stay inside her apartment comfortably reading some books. She clutched closely her book and looked around when she got the text saying that she was holding a book on quantum entanglement. That means she must be close by, Lena thought. But she could not spot her in the crowd._

_And when they finally met in person that midnight, Lena was amused to see Kara being all nervous and rambling off. It must be her Luthor effect. They spent hours talking and talking at the sofa._

_“So, what do you know about quantum entanglement?” Lena looked at the blonde, smirking, raising her eyebrows and waiting to know what the blonde had to offer._

_“Q-Quantum uhh right,” Kara clasped her hands and chuckled nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose, “well, what I do know is when we look at particles, we usually say that each particle has its own quantum state like its position, angular momentum, energy, spin and so forth and yeah of course you know this. And sometimes two particles can act on one another and become an entangled system. So, when a pair or a group of particles can only be described by the quantum state for the system, and not by individual quantum states, we say that particles are—"_

_“—entangled,” Lena interrupted with an amused smile._

_“Uhh yeah,” Kara played with her glasses again, “I hope I didn’t get it wrong. I mean I read a little on what Jeremiah’s doing, oh yeah, Jeremiah’s my adopted father and he’s currently working on polyatomic anions—”_

_“Kara,” the brunette stopped her, taking her hand away from her glasses, “relax. We’re not on a job interview.”_

_“…Right,” Kara took a deep breath._

_Lena smiled again, “So… you’re adopted?”_

_Kara looked down at their holding hands, her shoulders slumped and her blue eyes softened then looked up at Lena and curved a little smile, “I… lost my parents in a fire accident when I was little then the Danvers family took me in. They’re great, Alex’s great, I mean they’re the best I could ever ask.”_

_“Well, I’m sure you deserve the best,” Lena held tighter._

Lena let herself replayed that scene in her head over and over again. She got to know that Kara and Alex did not get along in the first place, that she almost ran away from home to her cousin at Metropolis when she was seventeen, and that she almost drowned in the ocean by their house at one point. It was a rather intimate moment, at least in her opinion, and that Kara allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of someone she just met. She was so open and honest like she was not bothered by her last name, Luthor. She was not afraid of disclosing information that could be potentially exploited and manipulated.

Suddenly, she remembered the movie night where she invited Kara over but her plan was unfortunately ruined.

_Lena rushed to the door as soon as she heard someone knocking and opened it, “Kara, you’re early—”_

_Her smile disappeared at the sight and an irritated sigh escaped from her lips._

_“Who’s Kara?” Veronica stepped in and went straight to the sofa like she made herself at home._

_“What do you want?” Lena closed the door and crossed her arms, looking at her friend._

_“I just wanna hang out with my dear friend, is that wrong?”_

_“Now’s not a good time, Ronnie,” Lena went to the kitchen and poured whiskey into her glass because she needed a drink. Veronica was a little difficult to handle, she was sensitive and a bit of possessive sometimes._

_“What do you mean? You mentioned this Kara earlier whom I don’t know and I have the slightest idea that she’s coming over. I would like to know her and the more, the merrier,” Veronica smirked and Lena let out an annoyed grunt._

Yes, Lena was not a big fan of that night. She was ultimately frustrated not being able to spend some time alone with Kara, not that she was selfish. She just wanted to find some peace and comfort, and she could only got hold of it when she was with Kara. With Kara, Lena was free from judgement and expectation, she was blasé.

And then, there was the _date_ they had that very same day.

_“Hey, Kara. Why did you want to hang out with me in the first place? I mean, I know you got my number from James, and maybe I’d reprimand him for giving out my number_ _whenever he likes, but still why?” curiosity finally got the best of Lena._

_Kara stopped eating her slice of pepperoni pizza and looked at her, “I want to get to know you.”_

_“But I’m a Luthor,” Lena threw her an unconvincing look._

_“I want to get to know you, despite the fact that you’re a Luthor.”_

_And there was Kara Danvers’ signature bright smile curved on her face, rendered Lena speechless, not just by her smile, but also by what she just said. Seeing her reaction, Kara continued, “Lena, we’re not always defined by our last names. I’m pretty sure there’s better in you that the world hasn’t seen yet. You’re a good person. And by now, I know that you’re fun to be around with and I’d like to hang out more with you, I mean if that’s okay with you.”_

_Lena kept quiet and thought of the words she just heard. She did not know how to react to it because it was the first time anyone had ever said kindly to her. She knew they were not just uttered out of respecting her feelings, she could feel Kara’s sincerity resonating in every sentence._

_She smiled and looked at the blonde, “Of course.”_

_“I’m glad the feelings are mutual. Now, let’s eat our pizza before they get cold,” the blonde chirped and resumed ravishing her precious pizza._

Content swarmed her heart as she relished the thought of the _date_ , every single second of it. Kara was very gentle with her, in an unexplainable way, blurred between the line of platonic gestures and of romantic ones. She opened the car door for her, she paid for everything even fully knowing that Lena, coming from a wealthy family, could very well afford it, catered to her out of sudden request to spend an hour in a bookstore and waited for her patiently afterwards picking a book, and she listened to her rambling about her engineering projects while walking around. Lena was fluttered, of course.

She was truly in a state of peaceful happiness that she gave a kiss on Kara’s cheek as a token of appreciation before parting their ways. All Lena knew then was that she was happy being around Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I'm struggling to put words together and trying my best. But here's Lena's point of view that I think has been lacking from previous chapters, content-wise. Enjoy!


End file.
